naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Mei Termui
Mei Termui is the Fifth Mizukage (Literally meaning: Fifth Water Shadow) of Kirigakure since Yagura's reign ended, and has worked tirelessly to reform internal policies and recreate diplomatic relations with other villages. Profile and Stats *'Alias': *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': Master level *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Mei is a tall, slender and curvaceous woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with fuchsia lipstick. Personality Mei is a cheerful and genial person, and will smile even when swearing to kill Ao after she mishears him. She is usually kind and peaceful, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to Gaara, at one point even defending him from the Tsuchikage's disrespectful behavior, and later showing admiration for Gaara after seeing how pure-hearted he was. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she remarked to Sasuke Uchiha that he was good looking, and expressed regret that she must kill someone so handsome, but would give him a kiss before that. She also stated to Madara that though she liked when men complimented her, she would hold off in his case. Mei seems to be somewhat sensitive when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also has low tolerance towards insults about her age and appearance, as she was instantly angered when Karin Uzumaki called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while Foo Yamanaka possessed his body and insulted her. Befitting her role as the village's leader, Mei cares about the welfare and history of Kirigakure. Under the belief that Yagura, her predecessor, had been manipulated by Tobi using genjutsu, she was prepared to fight Danzō Shimura, who also possessed a Sharingan which could cast a similar genjutsu. Though Mei is courageous and calm in battle, she is not above realizing her or any one else's limitations as seen from her open acknowledgement that it seems as though Madara could not be stopped. Despite usually being quite fearless and determined in battle, she possesses a pessimistic outlook against stronger opponents as witnessed during her battle with Madara; though she felt they were fighting a losing battle and voiced the fact that their efforts seemed futile, this did not ultimately prevent her from fighting alongside her comrades. History Plot Abilities Water Style: One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. Mei is very skilled in this element, capable of creating a large torrent that can extinguish a powerful Fire Style technique from Madara Uchiha and quickly use the same water to form a giant dragon. Mei can also cover the area in thick mist to obscure the movements of herself and her allies. * Lava Style Kekkei Genkai: Her first kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, she can spit out acidic mud that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the fluid strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. A significant amount of exposure was enough to partially melt Madara's Susanoo ribcage. * Vapor Style Kekkei Genkai: The second kekkei genkai, allows her to simultaneously use water and fire natures to release a corrosive mist that can burn away almost anything it touches. It even managed to burn through Sasuke's Susanoo ribcage. She also has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Vapor Style techniques and is apparently not affected by the mist herself. * Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kirigakure Shinobi Category:Mizukage Category:Naruto Characters